OS  Sex Parties
by RedBlackHeart
Summary: "On avait dit que tu ferais un effort" prévint-il. N'était-ce pas un effort suffisant pour Ron qu'elle soit là, accoutrée comme la dernière des salopes, dans un endroit où elle était clairement censée coucher avec d'autres, elle qui n'avait connu que lui?
1. Première Soirée

Musiques : _One Last Breath – Creed_ **&** _The village Soundtrack – The Gravel Road._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

••• **S_E_X P_A_RTIE_S_ •••**

.

.

.

Hermione serrait ses jambes fermement l'une contre l'autre, réprimant un tremblement. Elle marchait dans un équilibre précaire sur ses talons hauts pendue au bras de son mari. Elle appréhendait fortement cette soirée. C'était une idée de Ron. Si ça n'avait pas été dans le but unique de sauver son couple, jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'aurait mit les pieds dans un tel endroit.

« Ça va être bien, tu verras. » lui promit-il en frottant son bras pour lui insuffler un peu de chaleur.

Hermione serra les dents, essayant de refouler en elle-même la profonde envie d'arracher à Ron son sourire satisfait et béat. Elle en arrivait à se demander pourquoi elle voulait sauver son couple quand il lui faisait subir de telles choses.

Londres avait beaucoup changer depuis la disparition du Lord et la fuite des détraqueurs. En plus d'être bien plus ensoleillée, la ville semblait aussi plus joyeuse, constamment en pleine effervescence. Au début, Hermione avait pensé que cela ferait du bien aux Londoniens de se lâcher un peu plus qu'ils n'en avaient l'habitude. Elle s'était ravisée. Les jeunes Moldus, déjà relativement bons vivants, étaient devenus des sorteurs invétérés avec tous les inconvénients. Dans les premiers mois, le taux de décès avait augmenté : plus d'accidents de la route, plus d'overdoses, plus de meurtres, plus de suicides. La consommation d'alcool et de substances illicites prit de telles proportions que l'état du légaliser certaines drogues. Évidemment avec l'alcool et les sorties, le sexe passa de « tabou » à « nouvelle mode » : MST et femmes enceintes courraient les rues. Nous ne parlons évidemment plus seulement des frasques d'adolescents : tous étaient concernés que ce soit l'adolescente de quinze ans (si jeune !), à la pré-ménopausée de cinquante ans, voire plus! Dans cette nouvelle Angleterre, l'industrie du mariage ne faisait plus long feu tandis que les fabricants de préservatifs ou d'alcool voyaient leurs bénéfices faire plus de 65% de mieux que l'année précédente.

Cette manière de vivre ne touchait pas que les Moldus, les sorciers ne faisaient pas exception. Certains spécialistes posèrent des théories dans le but d'innocenter les détraqueurs de cette nouvelle vague de dépravation, montrant que dans les pays où ils n'avaient jamais existé, la population n'avaient jamais atteint un tel niveau d'actes répréhensibles. Cependant ses théories tombèrent dans l'oubli, massacrées par un article de la sulfureuse Rita Skeeter. « La présence des détraqueurs a contenus durant tellement d'années les habitants à n'être que coincés, frustrés et malheureux. (...) Donc, profitons-en tant que nous le pouvons ! Relâchons cette pression. C'était Rita Skeeter pour la Gazette du Sorcier. » Tous ont admis la probable véracité de ses arguments et ont décidé de suivre la journaliste la plus dépravée d'Angleterre.

Si Harry Potter et sa femme avaient préféré quitté le pays le temps que cela se calme, Ron avait prié Hermione de ne pas l'obliger à partir loin de sa famille. Le mal était déjà fait mais, par amour, elle accepta. Ronald ainsi que Fred,étaient devenus accros à cette nouvelle vie. Hermione avait finalement préféré le déni plutôt que de devoirs expliquer à ses enfants pourquoi leur père ne rentrait pas tous les soirs ou pourquoi il lui arrivait d'avoir des yeux aussi rouges qu'un feux stop. Oui, pour Hermione, le déni était mille fois préférable à cette vie là. Elle était restée sobre, fidèle à elle-même tandis que son mari la trompait avec des Moldues assez jeunes pour être leur fille.

Ils étaient en 2010, Rose avait quatre ans et Hugo deux. Hermione avait fini par décidé de tout faire pour sauver son mariage. Qu'en tant qu'ancienne Gryffondor, elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains et tout tenté pour récupérer son mari, avec qui elle avait eu une énième dispute, avant que ses enfants, déjà relativement matures, finissent par comprendre que leur père n'était qu'un horrible salaud hypocrite, un continuel défoncé au speed et la ganja, et suivent son exemple plus tard.

Voilà comment elle s'était retrouvée là, accoutrée dans une robe outrageusement courte, le soir de ses trente et un ans. Oui, en ce Dimanche 19 septembre 2010, Hermione allait faire une chose répugnante par amour : elle allait vivre une soirée dans l'univers de son mari.

Les néons délabrés de la vieille bâtisse face à eux clignotaient frénétiquement, inspirant un dégoût profond à Hermione. La demeure était entourée d'arbres dans un cadre très exotique si bien que quelques palmiers entouraient le gît. Le seul inconvénient était que la demeure était entourée d'un dôme de protection invisible empêchant quelconque Moldu de s'approcher mais aussi de transplaner directement à l'intérieur sans payer les vingt galions réglementaires par entrée. Il y avait donc deux cent mètres à faire à pied, sur du gravier et dans des chaussures hautement inconfortable. Elle avait l'impression de se dandiner, de marcher comme la dernière des pouffiasses sur terre ce qui, étant donné les circonstances, était sans doute une insulte douce. Quelques sorciers marchaient autour d'eux et des _Crac_ sonores retentissaient périodiquement, à chaque nouvelle arrivée. Hermione tremblait d'être reconnue, se répugnait à avoir un jour la réputation d'une femme se rendant à ce _genre_ de soirée.

Quel _genre_, direz-vous. Ce genre où moins l'on porte de vêtement, mieux l'on est vu. Le genre où des serveurs et serveuses déshabillés viennent se frotter à vous tout en vous faisant boire des cocktails hyper alcoolisés. Le genre où tromper son conjoint n'est qu'une frasque de plus, une pratique en vogue. Le genre où ce même conjoint jouis du spectacle où vous êtes en train de vous faire prendre par d'autres. Un club d'échangisme, une _Sex Party,_ quoi. Hermione savaient un tas de choses là-dessus et, elle tenait à le préciser, uniquement grâce à _Google_. Mais bientôt, Google ne serait plus la seule raison de sa connaissance, d'ici quelques minutes elle entrerait dans la réalité grotesque et cela la répugnait.

Ronald lui attrapa justement la main tandis qu'ils franchissaient l'entrée. Un homme qui ne portait pour vêtements qu'une cravate et un string noir, les accueillit chaleureusement. Hermione dut se forcer à ne pas froncer le nez. L'homme leur indiqua un vestiaire où ils pouvaient « se mettre en condition ». En passant, elle remarquant qu'il la reluquait en détail et dut se retenir une nouvelle fois de toutes remarques. _Ça commençait bien._

Elle tourna le dos à son mari et ôta son manteau, révélant totalement sa robe courte noire au décolté plongeant aussi bien dans le dos qu'au niveau des seins. Elle portait des talons hauts assortis au multiples lanières. Ron la dégoûtait avec son jeans noir et son boxer vert foncé dépassant légèrement, comme seuls vêtements. Il allait se balader torse nu pour se taper d'autres filles et elle ne devait rien dire...

Elle passa devant un miroir et se donna l'envie de se pendre. Jamais, jamais elle n'aurait voulu pouvoir ressembler à ça. Elle aurait surement mis une culotte en coton et un vieux soutient gorge pour repousser les éventuels prétendants si Ron ne lui avait pas fait cadeau de la tenue complète, lui signifiant clairement quel genre de fille elle devait être ce soir-là : une traînée. Et elle le ferait. Pour lui. Pour son mariage. C'était la close qu'ils avaient établis durant l'une de leur dispute.

_« Tu me dégoûtes à t'amuser avec n'importe quoi, avec n'importe qui ! » avait-elle hurler en tapant sur la table._

_« Je ne m'amuserais pas avec n'importe qui si tu daignais m'accompagner ! » avait répliquer Ron sans hausser la voix, comme si la conversation ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça, comme si cela ne changerait rien._

_« Parce que tu crois que je vais gober ça? » _

_« C'est la vérité. » lui avait-il assuré en daignant lever ses yeux de la gazette du sorcier pour la première fois. _

_« Alors, si je t'accompagne à une soirée, tu accepteras de déménager quelques temps, de retrouver ta sœur dans le sud de l'Italie l'espace d'une année... pour moi? » avait-elle demandé, se calmant d'un coup. _

_« Trois soirées, et c'est d'accord. » avait-il accordé. « Donne-moi trois soirées pour te convaincre que mes activités te plairaient à toi aussi. » _

_Hermione réprima un sourire gagnant. « Et si je ne suis pas convaincue, nous partirons quelques temps? »_

_« Oui. »_

_Et elle s'était calmé, préparant leur futur départ pour l'Italie. Trois week-end à tenir. Seulement trois week-end. Ron avait estimé commencer par un dimanche, premièrement parce que c'était plus calme et parce qu'en plus c'était son anniversaire. Quel cadeau empoisonné..._

Lorsque Hermione entra dans la salle de restauration, elle s'obligea à ne pas être choquée. Autour d'elle, des serveuses déambulaient avec leurs seins à l'air, portant des plateaux remplis de verres de champagnes ou diverses confiseries. Comme sous-vêtement, elle portait une culotte en mailles légèrement transparente, de la même matière que leur collier épais qui était, soit dit en passant, très semblable à un collier de chien. Les serveurs portaient exactement le même uniforme et leur boxer en mailles collait chaque détail de leur anatomie jusqu'à être moulé sur leur sexe. C'était vraiment étrange.

« Leurs sous-vêtements se mangent » Lui chuchota Ron, ses yeux suivant le popotin d'une des serveuses un peu trop longtemps pour Hermione. « C'est du sucre et c'est collé à leur peau, si tu décides de manger leur sous-vêtement cela signifie que tu veux aller jusqu'au bout avec la personne. C'est une règle spéciale de ce club, c'est très bien trouvé, pas vrai? »

Cette fois, face à la fascination et la connaissance apparente de Ron dans les détails glauques de c_e club_, elle ne put retenir sa mine dégoûtée.

« Hermione. » la prévint-il durement. « On avait dit que tu ferais un effort. »

Un effort? N'était-ce pas un effort suffisant pour lui qu'elle soit là, accoutrée comme la dernière des salopes, dans un endroit où elle était clairement censée coucher avec d'autres, elle qui n'avait connu comme seul amant dans sa vie que son mari?

« OK. » grogna-t-elle en peignant difficilement sur son visage un sourire faux.

« Je vais nous chercher à boire. » sourit-il en lui déposant un baiser mouillé sur sa joue.

Elle aurait voulu le supplier de ne pas la laisser seule, mais il la planta là, sous le regard des autres participants qui semblaient affamés d'une chose qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu savoir. Quand il revint, Hermione s'était recroquevillée dans un coin, se serrant fermement dans l'angle du mur, comme si cela pouvait la protéger des hommes avides de sexe.

« Tiens, chérie. » fit-il décontracté, comme s'il ne remarquait pas la peur de sa compagne. Il lui tendit un verre à cocktail conséquent, emplis d'un mélange de couleurs étranges.

« C'est quoi? » demanda-t-elle en prenant le verre.

« Bois, fais-moi confiance. »

Elle aurait aimé lui expliquer que ce n'était pas une question de confiance, mais au regard qu'il lui lança – à savoir dur et froid, comme si sa présence l''ennuyait et l'empêchait de s'amuser – elle bût le contenu du verre en un temps record. Au début, elle sentit une intense brûlure dans sa gorge suivie d'un réchauffement de son système entier. Puis, les couleurs l'entourant semblèrent s'intensifier donnant un aspect joyeux à ce qu'elle trouvait morne et obscène quelques secondes plutôt. Ses pupilles, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, se dilatèrent pour ne laisser un fin cercle noisette opaque autour d'elles. Les changements apparents s'arrêtèrent là. Elle avait encore sa capacité de raisonnement... si ce n'est que toutes les bonnes choses semblaient amplifiées et les mauvaises, oubliées.

Ron passa alors sa main derrière la nuque d'Hermione, ayant vu dans ses traits décontractés une invitation, et il l'embrassa doucement. Les lèvres de sa femme ne lui avaient jamais parues si douces qu'aromatisées à l'absinthe mentholée. Leur langues se rencontrèrent bientôt et ils entamèrent une danse frénétique de haut vol. Hermione se laissait faire et il préférait cela à son caractère habituellement têtu qui la poussait à prendre les rennes à chacune de leur partie de jambes en l'air. Il aimait dominer. Il aimait avoir le contrôle sur_ elle._ Ses mains partirent à l'aventure d'un corps qu'il connaissait par cœur, parcourant ses hanches et ses cuisses, laissant ses mains se loger entre ses dernières sans se soucier du monde autour d'eux. Il laissa ses doigts s'aventurer dans ses profondeurs chaleureuse, l'appuyant légèrement contre le mur pour qu'elle puisse se soutenir tandis qu'il l'amenait vers le plaisir avec ses doigts. Bientôt, prouvant qu'elle n'était pas inconsciente totalement, elle se mit à gémir pour son mari, à mouvoir son bassin au rythme de ses va et vient incessants. Elle murmura son prénom avec concupiscence, provoquant une érection mémorable chez lui. Ron savait qu'on les observait, que plusieurs personnes s'étaient attroupées autour d'eux... et il aimait ça. Il adorait la sensation d'être admirer au moment de l'acte. Surtout quand il avait bu un de leur petit cocktail jouissif à base de menthe, d'absinthe et de ganja. Il souleva une des jambes de sa femme afin de se placer en leur centre. Il sentait les regards se faire plus pressant. Il dégagea son membre gonflé de son pantalon et de son boxer, sans prendre la peine de les enlever, et il pénétra Hermione avec force. Elle eut un mouvement de recul face à l'assaut à l'intérieur d'elle et appuya sa tête sur le mur. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la trouver désirable ainsi : défoncée, muette, abandonnée dans ses bras et gémissante pour lui à la vue de tous. Ses longs cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, sa bouche était entrouverte et son corps suivaient lentement les mouvements de bassin qu'il imprimait avec soin. Il devait se retenir pour ne pas jouir tout de suite. Aurait-il pu vraiment imaginer plus beau cadeau?

L'ambiance était électrique autour de lui. Contrairement à Hermione, il était habitué à la drogue, il pouvait encore discerner la musique hypnotique, les lumières tamisées multicolores et les gens autour d'eux qui commençaient à prendre leur exemple en se trouvant un partenaire et en faisant leur affaire à leur tour. C'est ce qu'il aimait ici. Il suffisait que quelqu'un lance le mouvement et une espèce de frénésie attaquait les gens qui se mettaient à leur tour à faire plaisir autour d'eux. Certains préféraient regarder en s'amusant seul, mais le plus souvent, chacun se trouvait un partenaire ou plusieurs, restaient là ou partaient dans une des nombreuses chambres et ... je vous laisse imaginer la suite.

Ron imaginait très bien pour avoir tester à de nombreuses reprises. Rien que d'imaginer ses frasques en tenant Hermione entre ses bras le fit venir en elle. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement quand il se retira, elle aussi avait joui.

.

.

Hermione se réveilla avec un mal de tête étrange. Son corps était endoloris en toutes parts et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux tout se mit à tanguer de manière floue, lui donnant le mal de mer. Il lui fallut un long moment pour reprendre conscience des éléments l'entourant sans qu'une intense envie de vomir ne l'oblige à fermer les yeux et se recoucher. Elle ouvrit donc les yeux sur une pièce avec un plafond bas pourvu d'un miroir, à peine deux mètres; sur un lit très mou dont elle réalisa plus tard qu'il était constitué d'un matelas remplis d'eau; sur une ambiance tamisée et d'une certaine façon dérangeante; sur des meubles qu'elle ne connaissait pas, sur un endroit qui lui était inconnu. C'était sombre, hormis une table de nuit d'un côté, une poubelle et un lavabo, le mobilier ne comptait qu'un large sofa et un bureau dépourvu de chaise. Elle trouva cela étrange : un miroir au plafond, un bureau sans chaise, un sofa sans télé ni bibliothèque, un matelas à eau et cette fichue lumière envoûtante passant du rose au mauve, au bleu, au vert, en fondu et pas assez clair pour lire, ni assez noire pour dormir. Les souvenirs épars et décousus lui revient petit à petit que la lumière se faisait dans son esprit. Elle jugea son accoutrement, sa robe courte et tachée, son maquillage qui avait coulé. Elle se souvint de la boisson de Ron, des regards lubriques des gens autour d'eux. Elle se rappela s'être adossée au mur pendant qu'il la prenait devant tout le monde, sans qu'elle ne réagisse. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, en se voyant seule dans une chambre sans porte après avoir agis comme une salope. _« Joyeux Anniversaire, Hermione. » _se dit-elle, sarcastique. Elle se réveillait en enfer, seule, sachant que son mari baise quelque part. Mais où va le monde?

Elle sursauta lorsqu'une silhouette apparut dans l'arcade nue de la porte. Elle s'attendait à voir Ron mais c'est un tout autre spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

« Salut, Granger. » fit la voix traînante d'un homme qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas reconnaître aussi vite.

Les années avaient été prolifiques pour Drago Malefoy. Il avait pris quelques centimètres supplémentaires, s'était laissé pousser une barbe de trois jours, lui donnant un aspect presque négligé dans son costume de haute couture. Presque. La tête haute, les cheveux encore plus blond qu'avant lui tombant un peu devant les yeux et son regard d'un gris impénétrable, Malefoy fit un pas en avant dans la pièce où Hermione se trouvait, recroquevillée sur le lit dans sa tenue misérable et totalement muette.

« Tu nous as offert un beau spectacle avant de t'évanouir, tout à l'heure. » souffla-t-il en la détaillant lentement de haut en bas. « je ne pensais pas qu'un rat de bibliothèque pourrait faire ce genre de choses aussi bien, mais apparemment la folie humaine qui s'est installée, t'as contaminée toi aussi. »

« Jamais de la vie ! » voulut-elle répliquer avec hargne, remarquant avec dépit que seule une voix rauque et cassée sortait de sa bouche. « Tu ne sais rien de moi, Malefoy. Sors d'ici tout de suite. »

« Me mettrais-tu dehors de ma propre boite, Granger? » ricana l'ancien Serpentard avec un rire guttural avant de sortir sa baguette. Il l'agita face à l'entrée et une porte apparut avant de claquer et de les enfermer dans la chambre. « Voilà qui règle la question. »

« _Ta_ boite? » murmura Hermione en se reculant le plus possible vers le mur le plus éloignée du serpent, la panique s'emparant d'elle de manière disproportionnée.

« Que crois-tu? Que je serais ici pour me rabaisser à des pratiques animalières? Cet endroit m'appartient. Tout ce qui est sous mon toit m'appartient. » décortiqua-t-il lentement avec un regard suggestif qui en disait long. Elle eut un mouvement de recul et se cogna le coude contre le mur, réprimant un cri. « La courageuse lionne, aurait-elle la frousse? Enfin, courageuse, tu es une Weasley maintenant, c'est vrai. Je ne devrais plus t'appeler Granger mais, à vrai dire, à près ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir je ne peux pas t'appeler Weasmoche, non plus. » rit Drago en faisant glisser son regard sur ses jambes. Il approcha une main pour la toucher et reçu un violent coup de pied. « C'est bien ce que je pensais... _Granger._ Qu'est cela te te fait que Weasley passe ses soirées à baiser avec d'autres? Quelle bonne épouse tu dois être... C'est pour ça que tu es ici? Pour lui prouver quelque chose, n'est ce pas? »

« Je... Comment...? » souffla Hermione, les yeux brûlant de larmes que son pire ennemi voit aussi clair dans son jeu, plus clair que son propre mari.

« Je te l'ai dit, cet endroit m'appartient. J'ai vu beaucoup de chose. Et ce que j'ai vu ce soir est différent du reste. » expliqua-t-il lentement de sa voix traînante. « Donc tu as admis le fait de coucher devant et avec d'autres pour sauver ton couple? C'est tellement indigne de toi, Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu es bien comme toutes les autres, une traînée. » dit Malefoy en regardant dans le miroir du plafond son reflet. « Je m'attendais à mieux, franchement. Je me souviens m'être dit en ayant vu la Belette entrer ici la première fois que si une personne devait échapper à la folie du monde, ce serait cette Sang-de-Bourbe coincée et Je-sais-tout de Poudlard. J'ai eu tord. » rit-il avec un semblant d'amertume dans la voix.

Un sanglot étouffé l'arrêta. Hermione avait caché sa tête dans ses genoux et son corps semblait convulser tant son chagrin était fort. Drago avait envie de rire, de se moquer autant qu'il avait envie de compatir. Bien sûr, la compassion n'était pas admise chez les Malefoy. Mais ne comprenait-il pas le chagrin de sa Némésis? Lui aussi avait ressentit les problèmes de cette vague de dépravation sur son quotidien : d'abord il avait suivi le mouvement, buvant et se droguant, couchant à droite à gauche jusqu'au jour où, malheur, après des années de vie à faire la fête, une de ses conquêtes tomba enceinte. Asteria Greengrass. Si à cette époque il n'avait pas eu le béguin pour elle, ce qui l'avait conduit à la séduire sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne lui tombe dans les bras, il l'aurait abandonné. Mais cette nouvelle d'enfant l'avait forcé à voir les chose en face, à redescendre sur terre. Ils s'étaient mariés. Drago avait décidé de faire son métier de ce qui l'avait fait redevenir stable, de rentabiliser l'alcool, le sexe et la drogue. Jusqu'au jour où sa femme s'était fait elle aussi emporté par la folie. Il était donc seul avec à sa charge un enfant de quatre ans: Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy. La mère de ce dernier l'avait semble-t-il oublié et ne se rappelait sa présence que lorsqu'elle demandait de l'argent à Drago qu'il lui donnait pour qu'elle les laisse en paix. Parfois, cette trainée défoncée à l'héroïne venait s'amuser dans son club, devant lui, le narguant.

Alors lui aussi savait que la mentalité nouvelle des Anglais laissait à désirer et souvent, c'est vrai, il s'était dit, en lisant son nom dans la presse, que Hermione, elle, n'avait pas mal tourné. Son état d'esprit quand il l'avait vu rentrer dans boite ce soir là était simple : à la fois dégoûté et avide de voir ce qu'elle faisait là. C'est bouche bée qu'il l'avait observée boire d'un trait leur cocktail explosif et se faire prendre par son mari devant nombreuses personnes. La scène était sobre, tous deux étaient habillés et seul leur mouvements et gémissements laissaient comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient mais, lui, il n'avait pas quitté son visage des yeux. Son visage qui contenait tant de sentiments contradictoires.

« Il ne te mérite pas » lâcha soudain Drago d'une voix complaisante. « Arrête de pleurer pour cet homme qui te trompe depuis des années! Ressaisis toi et fait lui payer. »

Hermione, la tête toujours fermement appuyée contre ses genoux hocha la tête. Il l'entendit renifler. « Il paiera. » Dit-elle. « Je ne suis plus celle que j'étais... »

« Heureusement, tu étais fichtrement agaçante ! » plaisanta Malefoy. Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur ses épaules. Ses épaules si frêles, si douce qu'il ne put retenir ses pensées à la vue du décolleté qu'elle arborait. Il aurait voulu lui remonter le moral et lui rendre l'étincelle de courage et se savoir dans ses yeux ; autant qu'il aurait aimer la tirer vers lui et la prendre sauvagement ... ou en douceur, comme elle préférait. Il lui arrivait de choisir une de ses clientes pour s'envoyer en l'air mais il ne le faisait jamais en douceur. Là, c'était différent. Il ne l'aimait pas, mais son inconscient lui criait que cette fille anciennement haïe vivait le même chagrin qui l'avait touché. Et même si son érection devenait douloureuse, même s'il ne voulait pas être son ami ou son amant, il se retint et laissa sa main tremblante sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

Sans qu'elle ne dise rien, il entreprit de lui narrer à mi-voix pourquoi il la comprenait. À la fin, quand il parla de sa vie avec son fils, Hermione avait relevé ses yeux pour le contempler. Lui ne la voyait pas, il voyait son fils à travers ses souvenirs. Il avait fini par se coucher sur le dos sur le lit, et les yeux dans le vide, il parlait.

Hermione avait mal au cœur en se disant que Ron n'avait plus été paternel envers ses enfants depuis les premiers de leur naissance.

Quelqu'un frappa justement à la porte. C'était lui. Elle sursauta.

« Hermione, chérie? » roucoula sa voix empreinte d'amusement. « Tu vas mieux? Ouvre moi la porte, j'ai envie de toi... »

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis que Malefoy la regardait et regardait successivement la porte, hésitant s'il devait rester là ou refaire le portrait du roux. Quand une deuxième voix s'éleva dans le couloir, il décida de rester là. « Roooonnn »ronronna ladite voix féminine. « ta serveuse préférée est là... Viens t'amuser avec moi ! Regarde, ma petite culotte n'attend que toi ce soir... »

Hermione retint un sanglot supplémentaire en entendant son mari acquiescer et partir accompagné. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ennemi et attendît que cela passe. Ce dernier, s'il avait était étonné, n'en montra rien et passant son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione. Il la réconforta un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à parsemer son cou de petits baisers reconnaissants... Finalement, elle se redressa avant d'arriver à sa bouche.

« Ouvre la porte. » quémanda-t-elle, autoritaire.

Il lui sourit. « En tant que patron de la boite, je suis censé t'interdire de le tuer, Granger. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire, un peu trop lascivement à son goût pour que cela ne soit pas louche. « Non, mais on va le faire payer... Serait-ce trop immoral pour toi de t'envoyer une de tes clientes? » proposa-t-elle.

Il lui fallut de nombreuses secondes pour assimiler la proposition, bien que celle-ci soit dans l'ordre des choses : n'était-il pas venu pour ça après tout? « Pourquoi déverrouiller la porte? » questionna-t-il. Il préférait l'intimité. Qu'il soit patron d'une maison où le sexe était publique ne prouvait selon lui que sa détermination à montrer son dégoût pour ce milieu.

« Écoute moi bien, Malefoy. » déclara Hermione en s'asseyant lentement sur lui à califourchon. « Que je ne te fasse pas d'effet, je veux bien le croire. Mais je vais faire payer Ron, alors ferme tes yeux et imagine quelqu'un d'autres si tu veux ! Mais en sachant qu'il m'a emmené ici pour que je me fasse sauter sous ses yeux, autant que ce soit avec la personne qu'il déteste le plus ! »

Il saisit ses cheveux et, sans plus attendre, l'embrassa tandis que sa main gauche s'emparait de sa baguette pour faire disparaître la porte. Celle-ci était toujours là, mais invisible, ce qui permettrait à la Belette de les voir, les observer sans pour autant signaler sa présence ou les empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. La chambre étant insonorisée, il pourrait hurler qu'il semblerait tout aussi inexistant.

La langue de Drago vint rencontrer celle d'Hermione et son corps entier frissonna. Son érection douloureuse revint à la vitesse à laquelle elle s'était dégonflée, aussi brusquement et douloureusement. Il ne répondait plus de rien. Depuis sa petite démonstration, il n'avait eu qu'une seule et unique envie : la sauter. En ce moment, n'importe quoi aurait pu se passer que personne n'aurait pu lui arracher Hermione des bras. Personne.

Hermione n'était pas en meilleur état. Ses émotions étaient exacerbées par ce qui lui restait de drogue dans les veines. Elle pleurait comme une madeleine depuis presque une heure et voilà qu'elle fantasmait sur un autre. Elle imaginait les mains de son ennemis aux endroits qu'il n'avait pas _encore_ touché. Elle rêvait que sa bouche sexy lui picore encore la gorge, que ses mains fortes retroussent sa robe sur ses cuisses avant de lui procurer mille et une merveilles.

La pensée de Ron s'estompait. Elle avait fini par entendre raison et se ranger aux arguments de Malefoy : Ron devait payer. Et quoi de mieux que _**ça**_? Drago avait changé, elle l'avait senti. Alors pourquoi ne pourrait-elle ma rendre à son mari la monnaie de sa pièce tout en en profitant ?

Elle qui avait passé sa vie entre les livres, la guerre et ses enfants ; n'avait-elle pas droit à une soirée d'erreurs? À une soirée de plaisir? À une revanche? _Si elle y avait droit._

Ses mains caressantes et douces se firent bientôt brusques et pressantes : elle ne déboutonnait plus, elle tirait spasmodiquement et arrachait les boutons restant, faisant aussitôt glisser la chemise le long de ses bras et la jetant dans un coin. Elle passa ses doigts sur le torse du Serpentard et n'hésita pas à y planter ses ongles légèrement tandis qu'elle traçait sa route vers le bas, arrachant à son amant une plainte gutturale qui roula dans sa gorge et vint mourir en elle. Il lui mordit la lèvre en réponse. Elle sourit. Ce n'était que la continuité de leur relation : un énième round pour celui qui l'emporterait, à l'image de leur enfance.

Elle le dévora des yeux, récoltant son regard comme une caresse ultime, et lentement elle fit remonter sa robe le long de ses hanches, de ses côtes et finalement par-dessus sa tête, continuant à imprimer une ondulation de son bassin sur le sien. Les mains de Drago suivaient de près cette manœuvre, caressant chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle découvrait pour lui. Il se sentait vernis d'avoir une pareille femme assise sur lui. Il posa enfin ses mains en coupe sur ses seins et tira sans ménagement vers le bas, lui arrachant un cri de douleur tandis que l'attache de son soutien-gorge cédait. Elle rit en lançant sa robe dans un coin de la pièce, au même endroit où elle avait précédemment jeté la chemise de Drago.

Ils étaient à égalité ou presque. Drago conservait un pantalon alors que la Gryffondor ne portait plus qu'un string fin. Il embrassa ses seins, jouissant de la voir se frotter nue contre lui, tandis qu'elle avait enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il appréciait avoir l'avantage et c'est ainsi qu'il prit la décision de continuer la torture. Il la renversa brutalement vers la gauche, se positionnant au dessus d'elle, ses genoux se frayant un passage entre ses cuisses. Elle gémit quand sa main serpenta lascivement sous les plis de son sous-vêtement et que ses doigts commencèrent à s'égarer parmi d'autres plis humides. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, apprenant à ressentir les caresses d'un autre, d'un dont elle ne connaissait pas chacune des aspérités.

Drago eut un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il la vit se mettre à trembler et se fit une joie de stopper ses mouvements et de retirer ses doigts d'elle avec lenteur avant de prendre son temps pour lui ôter son string délicatement, la laissant violemment frustrée.

« Maaalefoy ! » Haleta-t-elle en pleurnichant et rageant à la fois, essayant de se redressée mais maintenue par une poigne de fer. Les mains d'Hermione eurent alors le malheur de se glisser en elle pour la soulager...

« Arrête ça, Granger. » prévint-il attendant à peine avant d'hausser le ton. « Tout de suite ! »

Entrouvrant les yeux, sans jamais obéir, elle le vit debout en face du lit, son corps en sueur dans la lumière tamisée, ses cheveux blonds dorés défaits, sa mâchoire anguleuse contractée, ses yeux métalliques impénétrables... il était occupé à ôter ses propres vêtements. Son regard était sans appel : elle se devait d'arrêter. Mais c'est sans compter l'adoration qu'elle avait à contredire les gens et c'est avec un sourire charmeur qu'elle se mit à onduler des hanches provoquant des va-et-vient plus profond de son index à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle exagéra quelques gémissements jusqu'à ce que son amant se jette sur elle et l'oblige à arrêter, maintenant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux furieux étaient empreints de désir et il l'embrassa sans lui laisser reprendre sa liberté, frottant sa verge dure à sa vulve gonflé et humide.

Il continua la cadence jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à nouveau aux portes de la jouissance (et lui avec par la même occasion) et stoppa à nouveau. Hermione ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se débattit, furieusement laissée sur sa faim, encore. Elle attrapa ses lèvres quand elle comprit qu'il avait l'avantage en maintenant ses poignets et le mordit jusqu'au sang, récoltant ledit sang dans sa bouche, se léchant les babines goulument.

La scène eut l'effet escompté : Drago craqua, prit le contrôle de ses poignets dans une seule de ses mains, fit glisser l'autre derrière le dos arqué de la jeune femme et la positionna correctement avant de la pénétrer avec force. Elle retint un cri de surprise, se contentant d'ouvrir une bouche muette que Drago embrassa en commençant ses mouvements en elle. Il ne lui laissa ni le temps de reprendre son souffle si celui de s'habituer à sa présence dans son ventre. Il la martela du début à la fin, l'embrassa parfois, maintenant continuellement une pression sur ses poignets ce qui l'empêchait de bouger et il la prit sans relâche jusqu'à la jouissance finale et extrême qu'ils atteignirent elle puis lui, ses contractions vaginales violentes ayant raison de son contrôle sur lui-même.

Il poussa un grognement qu'il étouffa avec peine dans l'épaule d'Hermione tandis qu'elle, dans la même position que lui, peinait à refaire surface - sa tête se secouait de gauche à droite, son corps tremblait de toutes parts et son gémissement roulait dans sa gorge de manière rauque et sexy (selon Drago).

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment sans bouger ni parler, lui la tenant toujours fermement, toujours en elle, ses yeux humides d'avoir joui si fort. Elle, complètement ailleurs, la bouche toujours ouverte appuyée contre l'épaule du Serpentard, ses cuisses et le reste de ses membres affalés, sans énergie.

L'explosion avait eu lieu dans son corps, un orgasme puissant, qui était monté de son bas ventre comme une boule d'énergie grondante qui grossit jusqu'au trop plein et explose en projetant des feux d'artifice partout en elle, la déconnectant de son cerveau.

Ron ne la faisait définitivement pas jouir comme ça. Il la prenait en douceur et se laissait dominer, ou, parfois, lui ordonnait de se taire et la prenait comme une chienne.

_Pas comme __**ça**_. Elle s'était sentie à la merci d'un homme puissant, elle s'était sentie désirée... Elle s'était sentie _elle-même_.

Elle doutait que Drago puisse être le seul à lui faire ressortir une telle chose, elle ne pensait pas que c'était propre à lui. Mais une chose était certaine, ce n'était pas possible de ressentir une chose pareille avec Ron...

.

.

Hermione se réveilla dans la même pièce que précédemment. Son corps était mille fois plus endolori, ses poignets extrêmement douloureux. Sa vulve lui brûlait et était agréablement humide. Elle ne se demanda plus où elle était. Elle le savait. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand elle remarqua que la porte était réapparue, lui laissant un semblant d'intimité, et qu'une couverture enroulait son corps.

Un papier de bonne qualité était posé sur l'oreiller en face d'elle, dégageant une odeur de vieux cuir et de citronnelle. _Son _odeur. Elle se redressa et la déplia.

_Granger, _

_Sache que ce fut un plaisir sans précédent. _

_Que pour toujours tu es la bienvenue ici..._

_Sans Weasley ! Ou avec, pour le faire payer,_

_si tu y tiens. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé._

_J'imagine que c'est à toi de lui dire. Je l'ai _

_mis dehors, lui affirmant que tu étais déjà _

_partie. Il m'a avoué que vous reviendrez la_

_semaine prochaine, j'attends ça avec grande_

_impatience. Tu lui as promis trois soirées ? _

_C'est très, très intéressant... À la semaine_

_prochaine, Miss Je-sais-tout... Au plaisir, _

_Drago Malefoy. _

Hermione esquissa un sourire immense. Cette nuit ne serait pas la dernière. Elle en avait encore deux devant elle pour goûter au plaisir interdit qu'il représentait. Elle n'oubliait certainement pas que l'objectif était de faire payer son époux, mais elle pourrait s'en occuper lors de leur dernière rencontre... La prochaine serait pleine de surprise, elle le sentait.

.

.

**Fin de la première Partie ! **

C'est assez étrange, je l'admets, mais j'ose espérer que mon délire n'amuse pas que moi.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir **lu**, et j'espère **Reviewé** ! N'hésitez pas à donner des suggestions pour les deuxième et troisième parties =P

LG.


	2. Emprisonné

Musiques : _Grace -Kate Havnevik & Nowhere Warm – Kate Havnevik & Nothing Else – Archive _

**youtube. com/view_play_list?p=10398F5A058B88B5 **

_Voici l'adresse de la Playlist, pour plus de facilité ! :) (N'oubliez pas d'enlever l'espace !)_

_._

_._

.

.

.

••• **S_E_X P_A_RTIE_S_ •••**

.

.

.

« Une seconde, une seconde ! » s'époumona Hermione en dévalant à toute vitesse la volée d'escaliers. Hugo pleurait à chaudes larmes dans ses bras et Rose tapait sur la table de la cuisine réclamant son goûter. Elle les servit à tour de rôle puis se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la tête rousse de sa fille. Enfin, elle leva les yeux vers son mari. « Ron, je dois vraiment me préparer pour ce soir, tu veux bien t'occuper de les amener chez tes parents? »

Il daigna lever les yeux après une longue minute. « Ouais, je le ferais... »

Elle frissonna, tourna les talons et gravit les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre, quatre à quatre. Cette semaine passée avait été horrible. En revenant du _club_, elle était partie dormir chez ses parents puis était revenue chez elle au petit matin. Ron dormait encore et quand il fut enfin réveillé, il ne lui dit rien de particulier. Il ne semblait pas en colère contre elle alors qu'Hermione, elle, bouillait intérieurement de rage.

Déjà, une fois la drogue complètement dissipée de son système, elle avait commencé à se sentir honteusement coupable : elle avait trompé son mari. Pis : elle l'avait fait avec _Malefoy_ ! Encore pire : elle mourait littéralement d'envie de recommencer.

En plus de ne pas être fâché contre elle, son imbécile de mari lui demanda des détails : « Tu es partie bien tôt ! Ça n'allait pas? Tu as eu des rapports avec quelqu'un? C'était bien? »

Et son poing dans la figure, aussi?

Et, enfin, elle était dans une rage noire car elle n'avait pas oublié la manière dont il l'avait consciemment droguée, baisée, abandonnée... puis trompée avec la serveuse !

Vivement, elle s'apprêta: elle passa une robe d'un rouge profond, releva sa chevelure d'une broche en métal noir, se passa un trait de rouge à lèvre carmin. Elle s'affubla de collants noirs translucides et de chaussures à talons dont elle accorda la couleur à celle de sa robe d'un coup de baguette.

Une heure plus tard, lorsqu'elle redescendit les marches, Ron la lorgna de haut en bas langoureusement. « T'as dû vraiment apprécier la dernière fois, t'es divine... » dit-il en souriant. Il s'approcha sans remarquer l'air de dégoût d'Hermione, et lui embrassa les lèvres.

La sorcière se retint de tout mouvement de recul alors qu'il positionnait ses mains le long de ses hanches. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cela. Une semaine s'était écoulée, une semaine qu'elle refusait qu'il la touche.

.

Elle y était. Tendue à l'extrême.

Elle avait réussi à convaincre Ron de revenir au même endroit. Quand il avait su que Malefoy était patron de son club préféré, il l'avait informé qu'il irait ailleurs. Hermione avait vu rouge : elle ne voulait pas aller ailleurs. En effet, déjà qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller du tout, dégoûtée de l'endroit, la présence de Malefoy la rassurait quand même : elle connaissait quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui ne lui voulait pas de mal. Elle tremblait à l'idée de retourner dans un nouveau club où elle risquerait d'être forcée à ... Non, définitivement, elle préférait le club de Malefoy.

En pensant à ça, elle sourit malgré elle. Sa vengeance serait terrible. Une part d'elle s'était réjouie lorsque Ron, en rage, l'avait informé que l'endroit appartenait à leur ennemi de toujours. S'il savait qu'elle avait couché avec lui... Les remords la rongeait, bien sûr, mais c'était l'idée d'infidélité plus que l'acte lui-même.

Ronald arriva à sa hauteur, vêtu d'un simple jeans, comme la fois précédente. Il tenait deux verres en main. « Tiens, chérie. » Elle se saisit du verre tendu et tourna les talons, le plantant sur place.

Ronald passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Était-ce bien sa femme, cette déesse incarnée? Cette lionne au déhanché tentateur? Il allait la suivre, il y pensait sérieusement en la voyant monter à l'étage, mais un corps mou et chaud vint se placer dans son dos, ondulant contre lui. C'était sa serveuse sans nom, blonde plantureuse, et toujours ouverte à toute proposition.

Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que, cette fois-ci, l'apparition de sa serveuse n'était pas due au hasard. Dans l'ombre du bar, Drago Malefoy avait guetté toute la soirée leur arrivée et s'était réjoui de voir Hermione abandonner son mari. La voir monter les escaliers vers le lieu de leur plaisir passé. Chamboulé, il avait ordonné à la serveuse qui se vantait continuellement d'avoir mis le meilleur ami du Survivant plusieurs fois dans son lit, d'aller le draguer et de s'arranger pour qu'il dépense un max en alcool ce soir. Il avait vu April, la jolie blonde, se frotter à lui et l'emmener dans une autre chambre, éloignée de celle ou il comptait bien rejoindre la lionne, toute de rouge ce soir.

Émoustillé, il fit signe au barman en chef de prendre le relais et surveiller de près les abus – c'était peut-être un club d'échangiste, mais boire jusqu'au coma n'était pas toléré, le comportement d'Hermione la semaine passé, déjà, était limite.

Il traversa la salle d'une démarche soutenue, repoussant l'assaut d'une femme ou deux, bien trop entreprenantes. Il gravit les escaliers et parcourut le couloir à la recherche de cette femme magnifique à la robe rouge. Il avait prévu quelque chose de spécial pour elle ce soir.

.

« Bonsoir. » ronronna Drago en passant ses bras autour de la taille de la jolie brune à la robe rouge. Celle-ci laissa aller sa tête un peu vers l'arrière, lui offrant son cou dénudé, après un sursaut de surprise. Il posa ses lèvres sur ce cou luxuriant offert. Elle se dandina légèrement de plaisir, ses poils se hérissant sur tout son corps, Ron s'effaçant lentement de sa mémoire.

Dans ses mains désormais sur son ventre, il tient un foulard en soie noir. Avant qu'elle ne se retourne il lui bande les yeux, il lui bande les yeux minutieusement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Malefoy? » demande-t-elle, sans toutefois se dégager, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tss, tss, tss... » souffle-t-il son oreille en attrapant le lobe de son oreille une fraction de seconde. Drago, sentant l'envie monter en lui de manière peu subtile, la relâche et la contourne, la laissant aveugle et seule. Sans avertissement, il dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Violemment, il retient ses poignets le long de son corps alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'enlacer. Elle gémit de frustration entre ses lèvres. Il sourit, entrainant son sourire à elle aussi. « Suis-moi. » murmure le Serpent en saisissant une de ses mains et en la guidant.

Il l'observe, pour être certain qu'elle ne trébuche pas. Et son sourire s'élargit. C'est égoïste, il le sait. Il a été élevé mieux que ça : une Née-Moldue, que dirait son père...? Il chasse ces idées de son esprit en arrivant devant une porte, qu'il déverrouille, sans bruit et referme aussitôt après qu'il y furent entrés. Hermione Granger était là, un sourire malicieux empli d'anticipation scotché à sa bouche, devant lui, dans une robe à se damner. Elle était une belle femme. Une femme mariée, la mère de deux enfants, sans doute d'un roux rebutant. Mariée à une ordure. Drago, lui, n'imaginait pas pouvoir tromper une telle femme. D'un mouvement imperceptible, il saisit sa baguette dans sa main gauche tandis que la droite venait caresser la joue d'Hermione. La robe rouge, ensorcelée, perdit sa couleur pour prendre la couleur d'une émeraude brute.

Drago ne se retint guère plus et accéda à l'envie de son érection douloureuse : il l'embrassa doucement, avec une parcimonie feinte et, après avoir rangé sa baguette, il délia ses cheveux qui tombèrent autour du visage de la lionne, à l'allure encore plus sauvage avec sa robe verte fendue...

Le bandeau sur ses yeux glissa jusqu'à son cou, suivant la trajectoire de ses cheveux. Hermione battit plusieurs fois des paupières et sourit en passant ses bras autour du cou de son amant. Baissant légèrement le regard face à l'intensité de celui de Drago, elle remarquant sa robe. « Qui t'a permis de sublimer ma robe? » s'exclama-t-elle, dans un ton outragé, en contradiction avec les mots dits.

Il ne répondit pas, faisant glisser langoureusement ses mains de ses hanches parfaitement fournie, à sa taille fine, à ses seins galbés où il appuya sur les pointes dressées de plaisir, à sa gorge élancée, à ses lèvres qu'il caressa d'un pouce timide. Elle embrassa son pouce, passant même le bout de sa langue, avec un peu d'audace.

Aucun d'eux n'amorça un geste pendant un long moment. Un très long moment durant lequel la tension sexuelle monta exponentiellement, leurs muscles se contractèrent et leur regard refusèrent de se quitter.

Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, avec elle. Elle se demandait se qu'elle faisait là, avec lui.

Il ne croyait pas à sa chance d'avoir trouvé la seule femme encore lucide en Angleterre et de la tenir entre ses bras. Elle se sentait honorée d'avoir un homme tel que lui comme amant – car c'était ce qu'il était, rien de plus.

Il se demandait s'il arriverait à la faire se détacher de Weasley et s'il saurait divorcer d'Asteria, puis s'enfuir avec elle. Elle songea que le regard de ce Malefoy-là valait tous ceux de son mari réunis. Elle se sentait importante.

En l'espace d'une longue seconde, Hermione pardonna définitivement les insultes passées. Pendant ce temps, Drago se rappela ces même insultes et dit : « Je suis désolé pour mon comportement passé. Plus jamais... » Il aurait souhaité continuer, dire quelque chose qui auraient permis de la convaincre de rester à ses côtés, mais il fut coupé dans son élan : Hermione, fougueuse cette fois, se rapprocha de lui et, comme au ralenti, posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Baiser qui prit vivement des proportions peu avouables.

Elle se rappela, avec dépit, qu'elle devait revenir sur terre – c'était l'avant dernière fois qu'elle le voyais, l'avant-dernière fois qu'elle se vengeait de son mari avant de tout quitter et partir. Tout quitter, à commencer par son mari, d'ailleurs. Et en ce moment, alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil dans la pièce où ils avaient atterris, poussant Drago sur le lit à baldaquin qui trônait, elle mettait en place sa vengeance contre son mari. Car ce n'était qu'une simple vengeance, avec un simple amant de passage.

Drago se laissa allonger sur le lit, excité soudainement par la lueur lubrique qui s'était allumée dans les iris de la femme qui, désormais, telle Andromaque, le chevauchait lascivement. Les cheveux de la brune se répandant sur son torse alors qu'elle lui déboutonnait sa chemise en déposant des baisers sur son torse le long d'une ligne imaginaire. Son pantalon semblait avoir rétrécit tandis que, impatient, il avait retroussé la robe d'Hermione le long de ses cuisses et lui prodiguait quelques caresses peu entreprenantes, lui laissant l'opportunité de finir de le déshabiller et de mettre fin à son érection compressée. Ce qu'elle fit, avec une lenteur presque exaspérante. Lorsqu'il avait essayé de se redresser pour ouvrir sa braguette, elle lui avait jeté un mauvais regard et s'était mise à caresser son entre-jambes durant une torture courte, qui lui sembla interminable, avant de se décider d'accéder à ses désirs. Elle acheva de le déshabiller, faisant glisser son boxer le long de ses fines jambes musclées... Se pourléchant les lèvres, elle revint en marchant à quatre pattes au dessus de lui et passa devant son érection sans la voir, le faisant rager intérieurement.

En réalité, Hermione comptait bien se venger de la dernière fois, de sa domination exagérée durant leur première fois ensemble. Elle venait, en lui ôtant son dernier sous-vêtement, de remarquer qu'aux barreaux du baldaquin pendaient deux paires de menottes, une de chaque côté, avec un des bracelet prêt à l'emploi, grand ouvert. Elle comprit aussi vite que c'est ce qu'il avait prévu pour ce soir et décida de renverser la tendance.

Se frottant, toujours habillée contre lui, se doutant de la torture que cela devait être pour lui et son sexe dressé, elle se mit à l'embrasser. Lentement, elle arracha les mains de Drago de ses hanches, lorsque celles-ci se firent plus entreprenantes et, lui mordant la lèvre douloureusement pour le déconcentrer, la Lionne s'empressa de lui lier les poignets aux menottes. Un énorme sourire aux lèvres, elle se détacha brusquement lorsqu'il comprit s'être fait piéger à son propre jeu et être désormais prisonnier.

_Son prisonnier._

« Espèce de... » murmura-t-il, le souffle coupé.

« Tss, tss, tss... » fit-elle à son tour, avec un délicieux sourire sadique. « Plus d'insultes, on a dit... »

Sans le quitter des yeux, Hermione fit glisser ses mains le long de son propre corps jusqu'au bord de sa robe et refit le chemin inverse, très, très lentement, en enlevant sa robe. Elle n'hésita pas à entamer en même temps une légère friction de leur bassin, arquant son dos en se déshabillant totalement.

Sous elle, prisonnier, Drago Malefoy devenait fou. Il avait déjà essayer de faire céder les menottes, bien qu'il sache mieux que personne que ce n'était pas possible – cet abruti fini les avait protégées d'un sortilège pour qu'on ne puisse pas se libérer une fois pris. Hermione venait d'enlever sa robe et, toujours à califourchon, en sous-vêtements osés, elle vint l'embrasser. Doucement. Tout doucement.

Dominatrice, elle emprisonna la tête de son amant entre ses mains tandis qu'elle lui léchait le cou, les oreilles, le cou à nouveau et fini, en serpentant sensuellement, par descendre le long de son corps. Les mains de la lionne offrirent donc un soulagement au serpent dressé, en lui procurant de douces et toujours trop lentes caresses.

Drago, peu prolixe jusqu'ici, perdit patience. « Allez. S'il te plait, Granger, viens... Je... s'il te plait... » Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement, jetant sa tête en arrière, face à ce manque de contrôle et ses paroles dénuées de sens. Une fois calmée, elle reprit le léger mouvement qu'elle imprimait sur sa verge et se pencha pour y déposer un baiser, sur le bout, rouge de tension.

Elle sourit en le voyant arquer un peu son dos, lui demandant plus. Elle accéda à nouveau à sa demande et le prit en bouche. Lentement, toujours affreusement lentement.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé cette pratique car elle la trouvait terriblement humiliante. Malgré tout, elle voulait faire plaisir à son compagnon et, de temps à autres, elle l'avait fait pour Ron... Et à chaque fois, au moment fatidique, il lui avait fait regretter, ne sachant pas se retenir ou la prévenir assez tôt, la forçant à avaler, ce qu'elle abhorrait plus que tout.

Ici, elle le faisait parce qu'elle le voulait. C'est voracement qu'elle entama son va-et-vient et goulûment qu'elle imposa une cadence plus soutenue. Puis, c'est sadiquement qu'elle s'arrêta.

« Granger, putain ! » grogna son amant en relevant brusquement le haut de son corps, autant que sa condition le lui permettait.

« Oui? » minauda-t-elle en commençant à ôter son soutien-gorge et son string, le laissant sur sa faim.

Drago la détailla et mit un temps pour répondre. « Continue ce que tu faisais, mais dans l'autre sens. » lâcha-t-il finalement.

« Dans l'autre sens? »

« Oui. Tes fesses, au dessus de moi, faut te faire un dessin? Et magne. » bougonna-t-il, l'air à la fois ennuyé et impatient.

Les joues soudain rosies parce qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien compris – ou plutôt sûr qu'il lui demandait bien ce qu'elle avait comprit qu'il lui demandait – elle se positionna, hésitante, comme il l'avait exigé, oubliant son rôle de dominatrice pour revenir à celui de soumise.

Elle crut devenir folle de désir – encore plus que celui qu'elle essayait de contenir depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble – et dû difficilement réprimer un cri quand Drago plaqua sa bouche sur elle et se mit à lui procurer mille caresses de sa langue... Il frottait, suçait, aspirait, mordait même... Elle se tortillait dans tous les sens. Elle s'occupait distraitement de son engin, trop concentrée sur son propre plaisir... qui s'arrêta net alors qu'elle allait jouir.

« MALEFOY! » cria-t-elle, se retenant de le mordre là où cela lui ferait le plus mal...

« Frustrant, hein? » ricana-t-il. « Allez, détache-moi. »

Revenant à sa position initiale par quelques mouvements approximatifs, elle n'attendit pas plus et s'empala sur lui. À l'unisson, deux longs gémissements sortirent de leur gorge, leur tête renversées soit en arrière, soit plaquée sur l'oreiller. « Je ne te détacherai pas avant d'avoir fini. » grogna-t-elle en amorçant, surexcitée et gravement frustrée, des mouvements de hanches brusques.

Ayant des difficultés à poursuivre un mouvement continu, elle s'appuya, deux bras tendus, sur le torse du blond. Les pénétrations qui suivirent furent bien plus profondes et fortes suite à cela et aux déhanchés de Drago qui tentait lui aussi de jouer son rôle dans la partie. Les poignets rougis, douloureux, Drago s'appuyait sur ses pieds et poussait le plus haut qu'il pouvait, vagissant en même temps qu'Hermione lorsqu'ils arrivaient à être assez coordonnés pour une suite de coups de reins puissants.

Finalement, en sueur et dans un cri ultime qui monta dans les aigus, Hermione planta ses ongles jusqu'au sang, dans les pectoraux de son amant et elle eut un orgasme phénoménal. Elle se mit à trembler de tout son corps, ses yeux se révulsèrent et son cri augmenta encore, lui arrachant les cordes vocales.

Son orgasme entraîna bientôt celui de son partenaire qui, sous l'effet de la douleur des dix ongles en lui, aux contractions frénétiques de ses parois intérieures sur son membre et des tremblement incontrôlés tout autour de lui, perdit son sang froid et explosa dans un gémissement rauque et essoufflé, se répandant en elle au paroxysme le plus haut.

Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour que leur sang respectifs se vident de la solution explosive qui s'y déversait...

À bout de souffle, Hermione se contenta simplement de poser sa tête contre le torse de Drago, embrassant légèrement les petites entailles. Elle ne prit pas la peine de le laisser se retirer d'elle, elle voulait qu'ils restent soudés le plus longtemps possibles. Après un moment, ce fut lui qui prit la parole.

« Pourrais-tu me détacher, s'il te plait? » sa voix était douce. Tellement douce et inhabituelle pour Hermione, venant de lui. Elle leva les yeux et vérifia qu'elle était bien dans les bras de Drago Malefoy, trentenaire, aux yeux d'acier et à la légère barbe de trois jours. _Nu, sous elle_.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Comment je fais? »

Il esquissa un sourire fatigué. « La table de nuit. » Elle avisa en effet une petite clé en or qui reposait sur le bois vernis. Elle tendit le bras. Trop loin. Elle soupira. « Paresseuse. » lâcha-t-il, un rire dans la voix. Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à augmenter sa cadence. Gênée qu'il puisse l'entendre, elle se décolla de son torse et attrapa la clé du bout des doigts avant de se laisser retomber sur lui pour ouvrir les menottes. Aussitôt, il posa sa main droite sur sa joue et la gauche sur une fesse, et sourit. « Ça m'a manqué... » souffla-t-il tandis que son pouce retraçait sa mâchoire. Il avança sa tête et l'embrassa. Le goût de sa langue avait déjà comme un goût de nostalgie, une saveur marquée inoubliable, dans le cerveau de la brune. Un souvenir qui semblait évanescent et intensément éphémère. Amer. Comme une horloge qui sonnerait dans l'esprit d'Hermione une maxime peu réjouissante « encore quelques heures et puis... vous ne vous verrez plus qu'une fois. »

Drago, de son côté, caressait le corps de la jeune femme avec douceur, appréciant chaque courbe presque... amoureusement. Non. Il ne tombait guère amoureux d'Hermione Granger, Sang-de-Bourbe et femme de la belette. Non. Il mit fin à ses songes – ainsi qu'à ceux de sa partenaire, lui sembla-t-il – et il l'embrassa. Elle avait un goût sucré. Un goût qu'il refuserait de ne plus tester régulièrement à partir de maintenant. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. C'était physique : un désir profond pour une femme qui n'était pas une nymphomane, ou une droguée, comme la sienne. C'était logique et improbable, c'était juste arrivé comme cela. Comme une chute qu'on n'aurait pas vu venir et, qu'avec un goût un peu masochiste, on désir encore. C'était comme... comme tomber amoureux. En mieux. _Et merde. Il était foutu. _

Inconsciemment, il se remit à l'embrasser goûtant à la chaire de ses lèvres, appréciant leur moelleux et leur chaleur. Il sentait son souffle lent dans sa bouche. Ce n'était pas un baiser de désir. C'était un baiser désiré, un baiser énamouré, tendre et lent qu'ils s'offraient mutuellement. Quand il se stoppa, il noua ses bras autour d'elle et l'obligea à lui tourner le dos, la serrant fortement contre lui. Après quelques minutes d'une étreinte qu'il refusait de desserrer, il pensa que, peut-être, elle s'était endormie. Il lui embrasse le point un peu creux sous le lobe de son oreille et tout le corps de la brune se mit à frémir. Il lécha le même endroit et elle se mit à rire – preuve qu'elle ne dormait pas.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle dorme car il ne souhaitait guère perdre du temps à ses côtés.

« Malefoy. » dit-elle dans un soupir.

« Drago. Je ne m'appelle pas Malefoy. Je n'aime pas ça. » murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Elle souffla. « Pourquoi? »

« Parce que tu m'as toujours haï sous ce nom, et je ne veux pas que ... » il soupira à son tour et, muet, nicha son nez dans le cou doux et fin devant lui.

Hermione ne voulait pas coucher avec Drago, elle voulait juste baiser avec son ennemi d'antan, Malefoy. Avec le blondinet qui l'avait appelé « Sang-de-Bourbe », « Castor », « Paillasson » et qui lui avait joué un tas de mauvais tour.

Elle refusait de faire ça avec Drago qui était gentil avec elle, semblait la comprendre et la désirer. C'était hors de question, et, Merlin le savait, beaucoup trop dangereux.

« Drago... » chuchota-t-elle, comme pour tester la justesse de ce mot venant d'elle. Elle sentait de l'agitation dans son dos, elle sentait un cœur s'accélérer et ce n'était pas seulement le sien. « Drago... » Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle avançait mais il semblait que ce mot, de sa bouche, déclenchait des réactions, de l'excitation même, chez son partenaire.

Malefoy devenait fou à l'entendre susurrer ainsi son nom et il sentait son désir monter en flèche. Ses mains qui, jusque là, la soutenaient, se détachèrent et, tandis que la gauche se mit à caresser son sein, le droite se fraya un chemin vers son entre-jambes.

En sentant ses mains baladeuses, elle se força à rire et à se reculer, ôtant violemment ses mains d'elle. « Tu vois, tu te comportes comme Malefoy, alors je dois t'appeler comme ça. » affirma-t-elle tandis qu'elle sortait du lit.

Il sourit, mélancolique. Doucement, il se redressa et, imitant la brune, il s'habilla en lui tournant le dos. Une fois fait, il tendit la main et la posa sur l'épaule dénudée. « Aller, viens, Granger. »

Hermione, qui avait baissé la tête, dans ses pensées, le suivit sans un mot. Elle ne s'offusqua même pas lorsqu'il lui prit la main. Il passèrent la porte de la chambre, qu'il ferma à clé derrière lui. Sans qu'elle ne lui demande, il lui glissa une explication : c'était son bureau. Il l'entraîna dans un dédale de couloirs.

« Je croyais que tu étais trop bien pour se genre de pratique, mais tu as un lit dans ton bureau... c'est paradoxal. » fit-elle remarquer, d'un ton léger. Elle qui pensait qu'il avait fait un exception avec elle ! Cette révélation, intérieurement, lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

« Oui, tu as raison. » il continua à l'entrainer. « Je fais mon malin, mais au début j'étais comme tous les autres. Sinon, pourquoi ouvrir un club d'échangisme? » Il rit de lui-même. « Mais quand elle m'a quitté j'ai eu l'impression d'être réveillé, c'est tout. Je m'occupe de ce club, je surveille les abus... Parfois j'invite une cliente ou une serveuse dans mon bureau mais, sincèrement, c'est assez rare. Je n'aime pas les salopes. »

Soulagée, Hermione ne put réprimer un sourire. Un sourire qui perdurait toujours lorsqu'il s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard devant une porte. Il la regarda et sourit.

_Il est beau. Il est vraiment très beau, _songea-t-elle en se collant légèrement à lui. Oui, il était beau. Il avait des yeux bons et des mains douces qui se posèrent de part et d'autres de son visage. Des lèvres gourmandes et citronnées, qui happèrent ses lèvres dans un baiser lent. Des mâchoires fermes et autoritaires qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser aussi. Puis elle se détacha, lentement, pour ne pas le contrarier. « Où sommes-nous? » questionna-t-elle gentiment.

Il ouvrit la porte et la fit entrer dans une pièce qui, contrairement aux couloirs, n'était pas baignée d'une lumière hypnotique tantôt verdâtre, tantôt rouge. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient également dans le sol, histoire de renforcer un peu son malaise de l'inconnu, en la déstabilisant. «_ Lumos. _» Étonnamment, ce ne fut pas la baguette de Malefoy qui s'illumina mais des milliers de points d'or tout autour d'eux. Des centaines et des centaines de bougies qui les entouraient. « Bienvenue dans mon antre, décorée spécialement pour l'occasion. » fit-il avec un sourire.

Retenant une exclamation émerveillée, Hermione vit qu'ils se trouvaient une un immense matelas recouvert de pétales de roses rouges, de coussins, de couvertures qui semblaient chaudes et moelleuses. Les bougies se mirent à flotter et tournoyer, jetant leur ombres déformées sur les murs eux même recouverts de draps. Levant les yeux, elle remarqua que, même le plafond était drapé, ce qui donnait une allure orientale à l'endroit.

Il était impossible de ne pas se sentir bien ici. Impossible de vouloir partir d'ici un jour. Le sol se solidifia soudain sous ses pieds et elle se sentie élevée de plusieurs centimètres tandis qu'une musique qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'élevait autour d'eux. **[**_Musique à la fin de la playlist, c'est la quatrième chanson_**]** Drago l'attira à elle par la main - qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché. Corps à corps, il l'entraîna dans la danse, vraiment très collé l'un à l'autre. Les yeux dans les yeux, il ne sourit pas. Il désespérait seulement un peu plus et pu dire à l'instant exacte où Hermione avait reconnu que cette chanson était une chanson _Moldue_. Il aurait pu jurer avoir vu ses yeux se remplir de larmes lorsqu'elle se mit à écouter les paroles.

Il aurait souhaité la serrer contre lui et prolonger ce moment divin. Mais il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre qu'elle n'en avait pas envie – après une minute ou deux, elle se débattit et partit en courant, fuyant ce qu'elle savait désormais vrai. Les paroles lui avaient soufflé la réalité : il l'aimait.

Il baissa la tête en entendant la porte claquer et le silence seulement troublé par la musique qui flottait au loin. Il n'aurait pas du choisir cette musique. La veille il la trouvait juste jolie. Ce soir, après avoir compris qu'il l'aimait, il sût que _This is it_, bien que parfaitement adaptée, ne fut pas un bon choix...

Il l'aimait et elle était partie.

.

.

.

**Fin. **

Je sais, c'est cruel... Que pensez-vous de la suite de cette histoire?

Et les musiques? Kate Havnevik, qui revient deux fois dans cette playlist, est une chanteuse que j'adore. Ses musiques sont merveilleuses et sa voix cristalline. Vous connaissez surement quelques un de ces titres (surtout les deux ici) car quatre de ses chansons sont déjà passées dans Grey's Anatomy, aux moments clés :)

A Bientôt pour la suite ! (Je compte encore sur une partie et un épilogue !)

Bisous, bisous.


	3. Dernière Nuit

Musiques : **Sur le site de YOUTUBE. Vous tapez youtube . com, et ajoutez : /view_play_list?p=F48BCA5B793F3901 **

_._

_._

.

.

.

••• **S**_**E**_**X**** P**_**A**_**RT****IE**_**S**_** •••**

.

.

.

Hermione souffla avec lassitude. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela ? Volontiers, mille fois, elle aurait souhaité dire que c'était pour son infidélité. Mais sa tromperie n'était que la conséquence et non la cause. Bien qu'elle soit la cause d'autre chose. Une chose dont elle ne souhaitait pas parler.

« Nous y allons, ce soir, n'est-ce pas, ma chérie ? » entendit-elle Ron murmurer dans son oreille. Elle sursauta et secoua la tête_. Non, pitié, non_, supplia-t-elle en son for intérieur. Hermione nicha son nez dans les boucles brunes de sa fille, cachant son expression douloureuse.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur » maugréa-t-elle. Cela faisait six semaines qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur. Elle aurait pu se résoudre à aller ailleurs, se terrer dans un coin durant la soirée et partir dès le lendemain rejoindre Harry et Ginny, comme elle l'avait convenu avec Ron – trois soirées contre un départ ailleurs, pour se purifier l'esprit.

Oui, Hermione aurait pu faire cela et sauver ainsi ses enfants de la dépravation de leur père. Mais elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas s'y résoudre.

« Hermione, j'en ai marre que tu tires cette tronche ! Georges va venir avec nous ce soir, alors fait un effort, merde ! » Gronda Ron. Rose se mit à pleurer dans les bras d'Hermione et Hugo, l'adorable Hugo, leva la tête, les sourcils durement froncés pour observer son père.

Hermione déposa un baiser sur le crâne de sa fille et la fit s'assoir par terre, près de son frère qui jouait avec des pions d'échecs et des figurines qui courraient partout. Lentement, elle se redressa et dit à voix basse, « Très bien ! C'est la dernière fois que tu me parles comme ça, Ronald, j'espère que tu m'as bien comprise. » Elle l'affronta du regard un long moment durant, avant d'aller se réfugier dans la salle de bain où elle prit sans doute la plus longue douche de son existence. Finalement, elle se prépara sans se préoccuper de son apparence - elle passa une robe noire, très simple, et laissa pendre ses cheveux, encore humides, le long de ses épaules amaigries. Puis, lorsque Georges fut là, elle transplana seule, laissant derrière elle son mari et son beau-frère. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après elle, mais elle avait autre chose à penser en passant les portes du club de _Drago Malefoy_.

.

Elle passa la porte, entra dans le bar aux ambiances vertes et mauves dérangeantes tandis que la chanson _Change (in the house of flies) _de_ Deftones_, hurlait dans ses oreilles, alors que les vocalises du chanteurs, sa complainte langoureuse, l'excitait au plus haut point. Mais le genre d'excitation qui donne envie de commettre un meurtre, l'énervement, la folie, l'irrationalité… tout cela à la fois.

Puis, alors qu'elle le cherchait des yeux, un peu malgré elle, elle le vit. _Heureusement que j'ai laissé ma baguette avec mes chaussures_, songea-t-elle en serrant les mâchoires et les poings jusqu'à s'en faire mal.

Drago Malefoy, resplendissant dans toute sa blondeur et son corps d'athlète, était nu. Complètement nu et adossé à un bar. Ou plutôt, adossé à une charmante demoiselle, nue elle aussi, qui accueillait son dos entre ses jambes écartées tandis qu'il reposait sa tête sur son opulente poitrine. Mais ce n'était pas tout. À sa gauche, une fille lui faisait sucer les mamelons de ses seins qui semblaient avoir débordés de son décolleté tandis que la main gauche de Malefoy s'avérait s'être égarée entre ses cuisses. Enfin, en plus des nombreux voyeurs qui se masturbaient sans honte autour d'eux en les observant, une jeune fille, atrocement belle, avait relevé sa mini robe moulante jusqu'à ses hanches et venait s'assoir et se relever contre le blond qui était debout mais légèrement penché vers l'arrière. Hermione, en voyant le mouvement de va et viens avec une précision affolante, remarquant les coups de reins instables qu'il donnait à tout va et le regard béat de la blonde enculée, refoula son envie de vomir son repas au sol.

Seulement voilà, bientôt, deux mains puissantes vinrent se poser sur ses hanches, de manière possessive. « Ce type me dégoute… » Grogna Ron derrière elle, sans la lâcher. Hermione entendit malgré tout la pointe d'envie lorsque la blonde se mit à crier un peu plus fort. « Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus comme ça… » Chuchota Ron en lui déposant quelques baisers dans le creux de son cou. Elle frissonna de dégoût et s'écarta brusquement.

« Ne me touche pas Ron, » cracha la Lionne avec répulsion, « je préfèrerais encore coucher avec lui. » Sur ce, elle se dirigea à grand pas vers Malefoy et les trois catins, dont la blonde qui s'était mise à pousser des grognements rauques tant les coups de reins de son partenaire devenaient violents. Hermione ne put s'en empêcher, elle se saisit de son bras et y planta ses ongles tandis que la blonde hurlait. Malefoy, dont elle remarqua les yeux clos et fermement serrés, ne sembla pas réagir quand Hermione, avec un regard d'assassin, la poussa loin de lui. La pauvre fille chancela et ce fut Georges Weasley qui la rattrapa de justesse, avant qu'elle ne s'effondre de tout son long sur le sol noir lustré. Elle allait protester mais Hermione devina que la main baladeuse de Georges venait de l'en dissuader. Hermione, sans perdre une minute, passa ses jambes de part et d'autres du corps de Malefoy qui donnait à présent des coups de reins circulaire pour retrouver sa conquête. Les deux autres demoiselles – celle derrière lui et celle qui lui donnait le sein – la regardait s'affairer sans se préoccuper d'elle.

Cependant Hermione, attrapa bientôt la mâchoire du blond, l'ôtant du sein qu'il suçotait, et écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne. Deux mètres derrière, Ronald Weasley sentait ses oreilles bouillir et tout son visage prendre une teinte cramoisie lorsqu'il aperçut Malefoy ouvrir les yeux sous le choc du baiser, la reconnaître et se détacher des deux autres pour l'embrasser avec force. Il vit les mains d'Hermione se saisir de sa chevelure brune et les mains du serpent glisser sous ses hanches et lui agripper les fesses. Hermione se retrouva bientôt plaquée contre un mur, ses jambes enroulées autour de la silhouette pâle du Serpentard qui commença à se frotter contre elle.

Ron chargea. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, _lui_, la toucher, _elle_. À quelques centimètres du couple, il fut arrêté net par un sortilège. Il essaya de se débattre mais resta impassible contre son gré, tandis que la jupe d'Hermione remontait de plus en plus sur ses hanches et qu'il vit Malefoy glisser une main entre ses cuisses. Il grogna si fort qu'il était persuadé que la rougeur de son visage avait envahi tout son corps. Quelques secondes plus tard, avant d'être emmené et fichu dehors pour avoir « tenter de déranger Mr Malefoy », il croisa le regard d'Hermione, flamboyant et vainqueur.

.

Aussitôt que Ron eut quitté le club, Hermione se détacha de Malefoy et frappa sur ses mains baladeuses. « Ne me touche plus ! » ordonna-t-elle.

Il esquissa un sourire. « Premièrement, c'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi et, deuxièmement, sais-tu que si tu veux me donner des ordres, il y a une salle SM, ici ? »

Elle le frappa au torse, pas contente du tout. « J'ai fini, mais je te laisse continuer de t'amuser dans ton club, puisque tu n'es pas comme les autres et que tu es au-dessus de tout ça. Au fait, tu savais que tu étais nu ? » Questionna-t-elle avec un sarcasme non-dissimulé, avant de tourner les talons.

Elle se fit siffler sur son trajet jusqu'à la porte et plusieurs hommes lui proposèrent « une gâterie », « de monter », « une correction », et un tas d'autre chose salaces.

.

Drago inspira profondément. Il devait réfléchir à ce qui venait juste de se passer. Il était retombé dans ses vieilles addictions au sexe, il venait de baiser à moitié une fille devant ses clients et Hermione venait de l'embrasser désespérément pour rendre son mari hors de contrôle avant de partir. Et il était nu.

Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Il repoussa une fille qui souhaitait « le débarrasser de son érection » et remit son pantalon à toute vitesse avant de filer dehors à grand pas. Il regarda autour de lui et finit par voir Hermione qui marchait à pas rapide vers la zone où le transplanage était autorisé. « HERMIONE ! » hurla-t-il en courant derrière elle. « S'il te plait, attends-moi, je t'en prie… ! »

La brune stoppa et, le visage complètement défait, se tourna vers lui. Elle serrait les pans de son manteau contre elle pour se protéger du froid de novembre. « Je te hais Malefoy. Je te déteste pour la manière dont tu as essayé de me séduire, pour ce que j'ai vu en arrivant ici… je te hais pour ce que tu es ! » Cria-t-elle à bout de souffle, les larmes aux yeux.

« Accorde-moi une nuit, Hermione. Une nuit et je te laisserais partir. » Supplia-t-il en la prenant par les épaules, les yeux brillants.

Elle se dégagea. « Tu crois que je vais passer après ta putain ! »

« Tu passais bien après des putains lorsque ton mari revenait de mon club ! » gronda Malefoy, mauvais. Il voulait lui faire mal. Il aurait souhaité qu'elle souffre autant qu'il avait souffert en l'attendant la semaine qui avait suivi sa fuite. Et la semaine suivante. Et celles d'après. Mais elle n'était jamais revenue.

Face à cet affront, Hermione le gifla aussi fort qu'elle put, se faisant elle-même mal à la main. « Tu n'as pas la droit de me dire ça ! » s'écria-t-elle, en essayant tant bien que mal de retenir les larmes qui commençaient à déborder. « Non, j-j-je te l'int-t-terdis ! »

De marbre. Impassible. Ou en colère, vraiment, vraiment en colère. Voilà le genre de comportement qu'il aurait dû adopter à la suite de ce coup. Mais il la prit dans ses bras et la consola de son mari infidèle et de toutes les mauvaises choses qu'elle avait vécues ces derniers temps.

« Je suis désolé. » chuchota-t-il en la serrant très fort, enfuyant son visage dans son cou. « Je ne voulais pas Hermione, je t'ai attendue, mais tu ne revenais pas, j'ai perdu les pédales… » Sa voix se brisa. « Reste avec moi. S'il te plait. » Elle acquiesça et il les fit transplaner dans sa maison.

.

Hermione était assise dans un des larges fauteuils de la demeure Malefoy. _La résidence secondaire_, lui avait simplement dit Malefoy, probablement pour lui signifier qu'ils étaient seuls. Malefoy arriva, chargé d'un plateau contenant deux tasses et une cafetière. Il leur versa chacun un thé sans briser le silence religieux qui régnait. Elle l'observait. Il était toujours dans le même état – les yeux rougis par l'alcool ingéré, le pantalon sur les hanches et torse nu. Et elle, elle était là à se ronger les ongles.

« Je l'ai fait payer… » Murmura-t-elle après qu'il se soit assis à ses côtés. « Je me suis vengée et je suis mortifiée et emplie d'une honte sans nom, désormais. Il le méritait, il méritait même mille fois pire, mais je me suis rabaissée à si peu… J'aurais voulu qu'il sente ses tripes se nouer si fort qu'il lui aurait fallu aller les dénouer lui-même avec un scalpel pour faire taire sa douleur… Je suis une horrible personne. » Sanglota-t-elle de dépit, la tête entre les mains.

« Bien sûr que non. Il t'a trompée, Hermione. Il faut être un salaud fini pour faire une chose pareille. Il mérite amplement ce que tu lui as montré tout à l'heure. »

« Te considères-tu comme un salaud fini ? » questionna-t-elle avec aigreur en se rappelant ce qu'il faisait une heure plus tôt..

« Oui, malheureusement, oui. » Dit-il en baissant la tête. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle aurait juste souhaité partir et …

Un bruit de grincement les fit sursauter. Plusieurs marches grincèrent avant qu'une voix fluette ne retentisse. « Papa ? »

Drago sourit à son fils qui descendait les marches avec prudence. « Salut, toi. » rit Malefoy avec une douceur infinie en se levant et en le prenant dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa à la tempe. « Scorpius, pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? »

_Une copie conforme de Malefoy plus jeune_, songea la brune en essuyant ses larmes. Le petit bout déclara : « C'est toi qui m'a réveillé. C'est qui, elle ? »

« C'est une amie à papa. » annonça Drago en reposant son fils à terre. Ce dernier se dirigea vers Hermione avec un grand sourire. « Remonte te coucher, Scorpius, il est tard. »

« Pourquoi tu es triste ? » demanda le petit garçon en se plantant face à elle. « Papa dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas pleurer. C'est papa qui t'a fait pleurer ? Parce que je peux le gronder quand il n'est pas sage ! »

Hermione rit de bon cœur face à ces petits yeux bleus inquisiteurs. « Non, non, ce n'est pas ton papa. »

« Ca va alors. Papa, tu veux bien me ramener dans ma chambre ? » Demanda Scorpius en prenant la main de son père qui opina. Ils commencèrent à monter les marches. « Dis, tu vas lui faire des bisous pour la consoler, comme moi quand je pleure ? » Hermione entendit Malefoy éclater de rire et embrasser son fils. Quelques secondes plus tard il était de retour à ses côtés, un sourire perdurant sur ses lèvres.

« Si seulement tu pouvais être un salaud fini, Malefoy… » Soupira Hermione en se levant. « Au moins, j'aurais pu te détester. J'aurais pu essayer. » Elle s'approcha de lui, qui était complètement immobile au milieu du salon. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou. « Tu es tellement génial. Tu es là à m'écouter, patient, alors que je viens de me servir de toi pour me venger, tu es là à t'occuper de ton fils alors que je n'ai rien d'autre pour soutenir la comparaison qu'un Ron froid avec ses gosses… Je me fiche de ce que tu as fait cette nuit. » Souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant légèrement avant de se reculer. « Qui l'eut cru ? Toi, dans le rôle du gentil ? C'était tellement inespéré, Drago. Surtout que ce sont les méchants qui sont sexy, normalement. »

« Je suis sexy ? » se moqua-t-il.

Elle le frappa doucement. « C'est la seule chose que tu aies retenue ? » rit-elle.

« Non… J'ai retenu ça, aussi… » Murmura-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Encore. Et encore. Hermione soupira de bonheur lorsqu'il l'enlaça à son tour et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Quand il se détacha d'elle, il se contenta de poser son front cotre le sien, les yeux clos. « Si tu savais comme je regrette ce que j'ai fait ce soir, Hermione… »

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Chut… ne dis rien, je ne préfère pas y penser. » chuchota-t-elle douloureusement, sentant un peu de jalousie affluer. Elle lui prit la main. « Et si on se lavait de toute cette saleté autour de nous ? »

« Viens avec moi. »Il la guida par leurs mains enlacées vers la salle de main gargantuesque. Il la déshabilla lentement déposant des baisers sur ses épaules. Il ôta son propre pantalon et ils se retrouvèrent nus. Elle le suivit sans un mot, sans le quitter des yeux sous le jet de douche qu'il alluma à la bonne température. Hermione frissonna quelques secondes entre ses bras et il la serra plus fort. Il vit les cheveux de la brune, fous, foncer et se coller à son visage, son cou et son dos. Il passa sa main dessus pour les aplatir et les dompter un peu. « Tu es si belle. » chuchota-t-il en embrassant son front. Il écarta un peu son corps du sien en sentant une érection impromptue.

Hermione rit en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Elle le sentait gêné mais elle trouvait cela adorable. Il était tellement prévenant… Et ruisselant d'eau chaude. Elle-même était au summum de l'excitation – et très loin de l'excitation meurtrière, cette fois. Elle tourna sur elle-même, fronçant les sourcils pour ne pas recevoir de l'eau dans les yeux, et saisi le savon qui était posé sur une tablette. Elle le frotta et le fit mousser entre ses mains avant de l'étaler sur le torse de Drago. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, même pas lorsqu'elle savonna son sexe érigé qu'elle désirait laver de la blonde du début de soirée. Elle le savonna un peu trop longtemps, lui infligeant un traitement particulier jusqu'à ce que Drago se mette à gémir. Rougissante, elle s'écarta et le laissa la laver à son tour. Les yeux du serpent étaient bordés de désir et d'anticipation. Et ceux de la brune, s'ils en étaient une parfaite réplique, tentaient de refouler la pointe d'amour qu'Hermione essayait de dissimuler depuis un mois et demi. Mais là, elle n'en pouvait plus. Finalement, ils se rincèrent et sortir en s'enveloppant dans deux larges peignoirs. Drago lui fit passer le vert, tandis que lui-même mit le rouge. Sourcillant, elle lui sourit.

Il l'attira à elle et l'embrassa.

.

Il l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre où il la poussa sur le lit. Elle se coucha, selon ses directives, sur son ventre. Drago lui ôta son peignoir et le déposa sur ses fesses nues. Sans rien lui dire, il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit et en sortie un flacon d'huile de massage. Il laissa ses mains glisser le long de son corps et rassembla ses cheveux d'un seul côté puis lui embrassa le bout du nez.

Il alluma toutes sortes de bougies à l'aide d'un sortilège simple et reposa sa baguette. Puis, lentement, il fit couler de l'huile sur le dos de la brune qui s'arqua légèrement. Avec toute la douceur qu'il avait en lui, il posa ses mains sur son dos et rassembla l'huile avant de l'étaler consciencieusement. Il effleura ensuite tout son corps du cou au creux de ses reins du bout des doigts, sentant la peau d'Hermione frémir. Il se mit après à malaxer ses épaules, son cou et puis ses hanches. Ils ne disaient rien et profitaient simplement de ce moment d'une intimité extrême. Hermione ne protesta pas lorsque, lentement, Drago enleva le peignoir de ses fesses. Il les pétrit doucement et remonta jusqu'à son cou, puis redescendit laissant ses mains danser avec la chair de la Lionne.

Bientôt, enfin, les mains de Drago s'égarèrent. Il lui fit, dans un premier temps, écarter les cuisses et lui massa l'intérieur des jambes, descendant jusqu'à ses mollets et ses chevilles avant de remonter. Il remonta jusqu'à son intimité pour en dessiner les contours du bout des doigts. Drago, complètement sous le charme de la déesse sous ses mains, avait beaucoup de mal à rester si distant et continuer ses douces cajoleries quand sa seule envie était de la prendre là, maintenant, tout de suite. Pourtant, c'est avec une délicatesse infinie qui la fit se retourner et continua à parcourir son corps, caressant sa gorge, ses seins et son ventre. Quand elle gémit de désir, son regard embrassant le sien, l'embrasant, Drago fit pénétrer son majeur en elle, lentement. Hermione écarquilla les yeux avant de les fermer brusquement lorsqu'il entama un va-et-vient rapide. Elle haleta. « Arrête, s'il te plait… Drago… » Alors il s'arrêta.

Son membre dur prit très vite la place de ses doigts et il s'allongea sur elle. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, langoureusement, avant qu'il se commence ses coups reins.

Hermione le serrait de toutes ses forces, de ton son âme. Elle avait des difficultés à respirer correctement sans que quelques cris de jouissances ne s'échappent de ses lèvres. Drago, l'embrassant à nouveau, releva ses jambes jusqu'à ce que ses genoux soient sur ses épaules et il s'enfuit en elle encore plus loin et plus fort.

Elle allait jouir, elle le sentait.

Drago devenait fou. Il voyait sa peau luisante, huilée, et ses seins se ballotaient de tous côtés. Il la mordit à la lèvre. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retira et se mit à genoux, puis attrapa ses hanches, obligeant Hermione à accompagner le mouvement et à se maintenir sur le haut de son dos et ses coudes tandis qu'il la martelait plus fort. « Tu es tellement belle quand tu gémis comme ça… » Murmura-t-il. Hermione lui sourit avant de gémir un peu plus fort, un cri rauque et profond qui venait de ses entrailles. Quand la première vague de désir se fut déversée dans son corps, elle se redressa et l'attira à elle, crochetant son cou et l'embrassa. Elle le fit se coucher sur le lit et le chevaucha, s'empalant sur lui en décidant elle-même de la cadence. Très vite, il s'assit et vint lui mordiller ses seins tandis qu'elle s'appuya sur ses épaules pour aller plus vite.

Un feu s'étendit dans son corps quand elle atteint son paroxysme à nouveau dans un cri qu'elle tentait de réprimer. Drago soufflait comme un animal, lui semblait-il, mais le plaisir était trop fort. Quand il sentit le corps d'Hermione se mettre à trembler, il accompagna comme il put les va-et-vient et n'hésita pas une seconde à la coucher violemment en travers le lit pour qu'il puisse finir le travail. Il fut violent dans les dernières secondes et Hermione vagissait de cette sublime voix rauque et incontrôlée lorsqu'il vint en elle dans un grognement sourd, le visage crispé. Il sentait encore les membranes internes d'Hermione le compresser périodiquement tandis qu'il se rependait dans son corps. Dans un soupir il s'effondra sur elle, éreinté.

Hermione relâcha tous les muscles de son corps, appréciant le poids de Drago sur elle. Elle avait les bras écartés, les jambes écartées, un sourire étirait son visage. Sur elle, Drago reprenait son souffle. Elle lui caressa les cheveux – une fois qu'elle se rappela comment faire bouger sa main – et essuya quelques restes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Il souriait, lui aussi. Un sourire tellement heureux. Elle se redressa légèrement et vint cueillir ses lèvres dans un baiser doux.

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il. « J'ai besoin que tu le saches. »

« Je le sais. » soupira-t-elle avant d'ajouter, contrite : « Et je t'aime aussi. »

Il se redressa sur ses coudes et l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle se mit à pleurer.

.

Hermione se réveilla dans un grand lit moelleux qui n'était pas le sien. Au milieu d'une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne et à côté d'un homme qui n'était pas son mari.

Elle se leva sans faire de bruit et partit dans la salle de bain récupérer ses affaires. Elle se rhabilla lentement, douloureusement. Ses membres étaient engourdis.

Elle descendit les escaliers avec le moins de bruit possible. Là, un petit bonhomme prenait son déjeuner, accompagner d'un elfe qui mangeait avec lui.

« Bonjour. » dit-il. « Tu as fini de pleurer ? »

« Oui. » dit Hermione avec un pauvre sourire qui indiquait le contraire.

« Est-ce que Mrs Weasley voudrait quelque chose à manger ? » demanda l'elfe en se levant et s'inclinant devant elle.

« Miss Granger, s'il te plait. Et non, c'est très gentil, mais je ne veux rien. Je vais partir. » Annonça-t-elle alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge.

« Mon papa ne t'a pas fait assez de bisous, tu as l'air encore triste, » releva Scorpius en secouant la tête. Des boucles blondes vinrent lui cacher des yeux et l'elfe de maison les repoussa vers l'arrière. « Merci Cherry chérie. » dit-il avec un sourire plein de confiture.

« Tu diras à ton papa que je suis désolée d'être partie si vite ? » demanda Hermione en passant son manteau.

« Oui, oui. » assura le petit garçon d'un air très sérieux en engloutissant sa tartine. « Comme tu t'appelles ? Moi, c'est Scorpius ! »

« Hermione. » dit-elle avec un sourire avant de sortir et de transplaner chez elle.

« Tu as vu, elle est jolie l'amoureuse de mon papa ! » rigola Scorpius tout fier en grattant la tête de Cherry, l'elfe de maison.

.

Hermione arriva chez elle. D'un coup de baguette magique, toutes ses affaires et celles de ses enfants se rassemblèrent, se plièrent et vinrent se ranger dans une valise. Ronald dormait sur le divan, à moitié nu. Elle lui jeta un sort pour qu'il dorme quelques heures supplémentaires. Elle n'avait pas le courage de l'affronter maintenant. Elle lui écrivit une courte lettre où elle lui disait que tout état fini, et qu'elle retournait chez ses parents, et lui laissa une copie des papiers de divorce qu'elle avait déjà signée. Ensuite, elle entama une seconde lettre…

_Cher Drago,_

_J'aurais voulu rester dans tes bras pour toujours. J'y étais si bien, si heureuse et épanouie. Je ne l'oublierais jamais. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas. J'ai des responsabilités en ce qui concernent mes enfants, et je refuse qu'ils vivent dans un monde perverti par tout ce dont il l'est aujourd'hui… Je te laisse donc mon cœur et part avec eux, assez loin pour qu'ils oublient tous ce qu'ils connaissent de leur dépravé de père. Je pars chez Harry et Ginny. Je te laisse leur adresse sur une petite carte, au fond de l'enveloppe, au cas où tu souhaiterais m'écrire. S'il te plait, retiens là et brûle-la, personne ne doit savoir où ils se trouvent._

_Je t'aime, malgré moi, malgré nous._

_Hermione._

Les larmes aux yeux, elle envoya son hibou à la _résidence secondaire_ Malefoy, où il vivait avec son fils. Puis, elle alla réveiller ses enfants et ils utilisèrent la cheminée pour se rendre chez Harry et Ginny…

.

Un mois avait passé.

Hermione était toujours chez Harry et Ginny, en Italie. Ginny était heureuse de voir leur famille s'agrandir, de voir autant d'enfants courir partout et jouer ensemble. Harry avait refusé que Ron essaie de s'approcher de leur foyer. Il lui en voulait beaucoup. Et Hermione dépérissait.

Après deux semaines sans nouvelle Drago, elle avait fini par tout leur raconter sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Elle avait même donné les détails à Ginny qui était contente de voir qu'Hermione avait toujours quelqu'un dans son cœur, peu lui importait qu'il s'agisse de Malefoy. Harry était dégoûté encore plus fortement du comportement de Ron, lorsqu'il sut que Malefoy, lui, n'avait pas dérivé à ce point.

Un mois avait passé, et elle n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait c'était qu'aujourd'hui, tout ce serait différent. À partir de ce jour, le soir du réveillon de noël, rien ne serait jamais plus pareil.

À onze heures du soir, on frappa à la porte. C'est Ginny qui ouvrit la porte. Ginny sourit à leurs deux invités. Elle savait qu'ils viendraient. Elle le savait puisqu'elle les avait appelés. C'était son cadeau de noël pour Hermione.

Drago prit la rousse dans ses bras en la remerciant pour ce qu'elle avait fait et il lui présenta son fils, Scorpius. Ginny prit l'enfant par la main et appela ses propres enfants et Hugo. Ils arrivèrent en masse. Ginny leur présenta le nouveau venu et ils devinrent tous amis, très vite, partant courir ensemble dans toute la maison.

Hermione était dans la cuisine quand elle entendit la soudaine agitation des enfants qui criaient et riaient vraiment fort. Elle passa sa tête par la porte et regarda ce qui avait provoqué tant de remue-ménage. C'est là qu'elle vit les croles blondes de Scorpius. Elle ouvrit la bouche et secoua la tête, pour chasser l'illusion. Mais non, il était bien là. Elle entendit Ginny arriver à grand pas, parlant à quelqu'un. Harry était pourtant dehors. Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine et, sans hésiter, elle se jeta dans les bras de l'invité.

« Oh Merlin, Merlin, je rêve. » murmurait-elle en serrant de toutes ses forces Drago.

Il l'étreignit à son tour. « Joyeux Noël, Hermione. »

Ils s'embrassèrent. Elle pleura. Des larmes de joie, cette fois.

.

.

**FIN de la troisième partie !**

Un épilogue arrivera bientôt, assez court. Il se déroulera Treize ans plus tard.

Alors que pensez-vous de cette fin ? Désolée pour celle qui déteste ça, mais j'adore les Happy End…

Sinon voilà, j'ai un nouveau profil, avec de nouvelles histoire (une et une à venir) voici le Synopsis de celle qui ne devrait pas tarder à être postée (je n'ai pas encore de titre) :

_Et si Narcissa Malefoy n'avait pas empêché Drago d'aller à Durmstrang ? Nous voici de retour en 4ème année, en plein tournoi des Quatre Sorciers. Le charmant bulgare, Viktor Krum, convoite Hermione. Mais cette fois, il n'est pas le seul… Qui est ce jeune blond qui prétend être l'ami de Krum pour la suivre partout ?_

Vous me retrouverez donc sous le nom de _**MELANKTON**_. Rajoutez-moi :D

_**J'attends vos avis …**_


End file.
